theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm the Goddamn Bat Toon
Plot It's late at night in the city. Families usher their way into their homes. Crooks filled the streets. There is only one man who can stop them. Bat Toon. Bat Toon: Get ready, bitches. He swoops down and throws Batarangs at two of them, piercing their faces which kills them. Bat Toon: Damn, those are really sharp. Mercenary: I'll kill you! Bat Toon: No, you won't. He does a backflip and smashes two of their heads together. Then he leaps backward, ready to strike. Bat Toon lurks in the shadows, waiting for the precise moment to strike. The crooks look freaked out, pulling out their assualt rifles. Criminal: Show yourself ya pussy! Bat Toon, right behind him: Okay. Criminal: Oh shit. Bat Toon lunges on him, snaps his neck, then moves on. Suddenly a crook from behind smashes Bat Toon to the ground. Crook: Nighty night Bat. Behind him, a cop is holding a gun at his head. Blake: Drop the weapon kid. Crook: Make me. Bat Toon swipes his ankle with a knife, making him fall to the floor. Blake shoots him twice, one in the leg, on in the shoulder. Blake: Fucking told you kid. Bat Toon, job well done. You need to be more careful though. Bat Toon: I know. Where's the commissioner? Blake: Hospital. Wife's in labor and he got shot. Not doing tell well either. Bat Toon: It's a shame. I've found two leads on our Dark Lord case. One was from 9th Street. Blake: Don't go in there alone, you'll die within the first ten minutes. Bat Toon: I can do whatever I want, I'm the goddamn Bat Toon. He grapples onto a building and runs off to 9th Street. He goes on top of a ware house. Peeking through the skylight, he sees drugs all over the floor with dead naked girls. Bat Toon throws a flashbang and waits three seconds. Then he goes in for the kill. Bat Toon: Suprise motherfuckers. Bat Toon elbows one to the ground. Gunfire erupts around him. He summersaults to his staff and extends it. Then he whacks the thugs unconscious. By the time the smoke cleared, only one man stay conscious. Bat Toon grabbed him by the cuff of his collar. Bat Toon: Who do you work for? Thug: I ain't telling no cop who I work for. Bat Toon: I'm not a cop. Thug: What the difference? Bat Toon: Cops aren't allowed to kill. Bat Toon smashes his face in with his staff. He becomes frustrated and adrenaline rushes out of him. He strikes the thug down, once, twice, three times. Bat Toon: WHO DO YOU WORK FOR? The thug is motionless. Bat Toon sighs. His phone rings. Bat Toon: Hello? William: Bat Toon, return to base. I think I found something pretty interesting. And you're going to like it. Bat Toon: Be there soon. William: Also, stop by the hospital. Jordans has intel on Dark Lord's whereabouts. Bat Toon: No, I heard he is fatal right now. Last thing commissioner needs is to be interrogated by his own men. William: As you wish. William Tonks hangs up the phone. Bat Toon pours gasoline on the ware house and throws a lit match on it. He walks away, into the night. In the morning, Toon dresses himself, shaves, showers and eats breakfast. Pug is licking his ankle. Junior scoops him up and walks over to the sofa, petting him. Toon: He likes you. Junior: He likes everybody. Toon: He likes you the most. Junior smiles as Pug licks his face. Toon goes back to his room and reads over some old police reports about Dark Lord. None are older than a year ago. Toon is suspicious of one person. He sighs, putting the papers back into a shoe box and in his closet. Toon lays down, tired from his lack of sleep. His eyes feel heavy. No, he has to..has to patrol. He kicks his shoes off and goes back to sleep. Mid-day he wakes up. Groaning he stretches. Toon: Fuck, I missed morning patrol. Toon calls Blake. Toon: Kelly, any news? Blake: Just a shootout by Stoneside. Toon: Need backup? Blake: It'd be helpful. Bat Toon suits up and jumps out the window and onto the roof. He grapples a tree and swings across, heading to Stoneside Drive. Around twenty men are shooting. Blake is trapped behind his car and two other police men are dead. Bat Toon throws a batarang, knocking the guns out of about six men. He then jumps up and swings at a overweight thug. His fist bounces off of the man's stomach. Fat thug: Ha, that tickles. The fat thug charges Bat Toon and falls on him. Bat Toon kicks fat thug off of him and then jumps up and snaps the fat mans neck. Blake recovers and begins to shoot again. He shoots one thug, two, three and four. They all fall to the ground. Bat Toon tazes them with a device from his utility belt. He presses the center button on his utility belt and the Batmobile shows up. He hops in side and fires missiles at the remaining thugs. Bat Toon presses the center button on his utility belt again, sending the Batmobile back to the Batcave. Blake: Thanks for rushing over. Didn't know what would've happened if you hadn't. Bat Toon: That's why I did. I need to go, I think I found out where Dark Lord is located. Dun Dun Dun End